Your World or Mine
by Azinine
Summary: What if you have been given a chance to choose between this world or the GW world? Which one will you pick? Well, that's what my OC got herself into... So, will she stay or leave? Or maybe, faith will decide for her... [DISCONTINUED]
1. A Note

* Your World Or Mine *   
**Author's Note: **   
  
Sorry guys!!! I'm having second thoughts of the pairing. Maybe, when my mind is made up... you'll find out to whom I'm going to partner her with on later chapters. So, for those who have read the summary of this story, don't expect that the one I've put up in there is really her partner. Like what I said earlier... I'm having second thoughts... Hope you understand.... (^_^)   
  
Thank you!!! (^_^)   
  
  
MC-88 


	2. An Accident?

  
**DISCLAIMER: **   
  
I definitely don't own Gundam wing, even if I wanted to . . . But I do own the OC here!!!   
  
**Author's note: ** Well here is another story about a girl getting thrown into the GW world!!! Hope you all like it!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**Chapter One: **An Accident???   
  
The sun gives way to the moon for night to come. I am currently riding on my motorcycle from work. My name is Kyla Serene Farrel, a seventeen years old college student who likes to know how to be independent.   
  
The moment I stepped on college, I've asked my dad that I want to live separately from them. After a lot of heated arguments and discussions, here I am now trying to be on my own. But of course, my father still looks after me, with my schooling, allowances and all that stuff. But, when it comes to things I want, I have to think of a way to earn money for it.   
  
I stopped by a shop to pick up some flowers that I ordered. These flowers are for my mom who died three years ago. Her favorite flowers were the Russian roses. Very expensive, but quite beautiful. I stopped by the cemetery where my mom was laid and gave her the flowers. I stayed there for a while to be with her. Oh, how I miss her so much… After being there I ride my bike and went off. As I drive I began to think how short life could be. There is no enough time to do all the things that you want to do. Then, I started thinking about my own life and how it is. To tell you, I am not that satisfied with my life. Of course, no one is. I've always felt that everything that I have now isn't enough and there is till something missing, but I don't know what.   
  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that I was to be hit by something not until this blinding light appeared in front of me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact for I thought that I was going to be hit by a truck or something, but nothing came. I opened my eyes then I noticed the road was different, far different than the previous road I was on. Then, I heard a horn blowing. I looked at straight on the road and saw this car heading right at me. I tried to dodge it by moving my bike to the right, but I loss control of it so what I did is jumped off the bike, and it fell down on the road and it slide a few meters while I rolled on the ground away from the motorcycle.   
  
My heart started racing as I realize I was that close to death. I then heard the car stopped and someone got off of it and started running towards me.   
  
" Hey! Are you all right?!" the person shouted.   
  
I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't move. Then, this person grabbed my arms and pulled me up.   
  
"Thank you…" I said as I tried to keep myself from standing.   
  
"Are you okay? Anything broken?" It was a male voice.   
  
I looked up at him, but I couldn't see his face clearly because of my helmet. I removed it and looked up at him once again. I froze at the sight of the man in front of me.   
  
"Are you all right, miss?" he asked again.   
  
"Y- y- yo- yo- your-" I stammered in shock.   
  
"Duo, how is she?" another man shouted.   
  
I looked behind the guy who is in front of me and see who the other guy is. My eyes widened in total shock. The guy came closer to me.   
  
"Miss, we're so sorry… are you okay?" the guy asked.   
  
I took a step back as I was really freaking out. _Could he be? But, how could it? It's impossible, isn't it?_   
  
"He- He- Heero Yuy…?" I stammered again.   
  
His eyes widened then his expression became serious, dead serious. The next thing I know, a gun was pointed at my head. My whole body froze in fear as I looked at the barrel of the gun, then I looked at Heero's eyes. All of a sudden my thoughts earlier about how short a human's life is came pouring in my head. Then I felt someone hit me on the back of my head, and darkness came over me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
So, what do you think? Well, I know its just the first chapter its short but I still have plenty to type….   
  
Please!!! Send "REVIEWS" I love reviews….. I accept everything you will say… and I mean everything!!! THANK YOU FOR READING! (^_^) ARIGATO! 


	3. A Bad Dream

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I definitely don't own Gundam wing, even if I wanted to. But I do own the OC here!!!  
  
Author's note: Well here is another chapter of my story. Hope you all like it!!! (^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: A Bad Dream.  
  
'What the hell was that?! That was weird!'  
  
I tried to open my eyes to see that I am just in my room, on my bed and having the craziest dream in my whole life. When I fully regained my consciousness I felt this overwhelming pain on the back of my head and the place I am in is really dark. Then, I noticed that my hands and my feet are bounded tightly, which really hurts a lot! I heard the door opened and the lights turned on. I winced as the lights hurt my eyes.  
  
"So, you're awake." A male voice spoke.  
  
I looked behind me and saw Heero leaning on the wall next to the door with his arms crossed and eyes close.  
  
"You. this is not happening to me!" I said in an irritated tone as I tried to sit up from the bed I was on.  
  
"Could you "please" untie me here!" I added.  
  
Heero opened his eyes then gave me his ever so famous "death glare".  
  
"And why would I?" he said in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Well. I don't know? I guess, because it hurts!" I retorted.  
  
He just glared at me even more and looked at me as if I'm a wild and dangerous animal who needs to die. And I'm starting to think that, that's what exactly his going to do. I slightly shivered at the thought of it.  
  
"Who are you? And how did you know who I am?" he asked in a much higher tone that usual.  
  
"I'm Kyla, and how did I know you. w-well. it doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes, it does. to me!" he almost shouted.  
  
"Well, I-Its hard to explain and besides. you wouldn't understand." I said in a low voice as I'm starting to get scared at him.  
  
"Try me." Was all he said.  
  
He removed himself from his current position and just stood there waiting for my explanation. But. how can I explain it to him? How can I explain that I'm from another world, where "they" were just made, no, make it drawn to be watched by hundreds, no thousands or even millions of people for pure entertainment! I quickly started thinking of ways of how to explain it to him. I looked at him and I saw that he was starting to get frustrated at me. He then took two steps forward. At that moment my heart was beating fast. I was starting to get frightened of him and even more, when I saw his gun on his right side. I looked at him straight in the eyes and I saw anger and fierceness in them.  
  
"Well." he said as he continued glaring at me.  
  
"Even if I explained it I'm sure you will not believe me. So, what's the point of explaining if you will not understand."  
  
"Then, I'll try to understand."  
  
"Okay, fine. I am. I'm not from this world. I never belong here, I came from another world, where you and the others are just cartoon characters." I said in a low voice.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me then he smirks.  
  
"Cartoon characters? Another world? Hmp, what kind of explanation is that?" he almost shouted.  
  
"But that's the truth! Please! It's already hard for me to explain it to you!" I said as tears started to well up in my eyes.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in came Quatre followed by Duo.  
  
"Well, here she is." Duo said.  
  
Quatre looked at me with concerned eyes. I just bowed my head and tried not to cry. He saw me that I was on the verge of crying and he half glared at Heero, but Heero just glared back. He then looked at me and he smiled.  
  
"Don't be afraid ... I'm Quatre, and you are?" he asked.  
  
'I already know your name. and who you are!'  
  
"K- Kyla." I stammered as I tried to control my tears.  
  
"Okay, Ms. Kyla just tell us the truth and-"  
  
"But I am telling the truth! That I'm not from this world! GOD! "Why" is this happening to me?!" I shouted.  
  
I really couldn't control it anymore. I burst into tears. They don't believe me, but of course, who will? Who would ever believe such a crazy story? That, what? There's really another world somewhere out there and in that particular world you're a cartoon.  
  
"I'm going to untie her now." Quatre suddenly said.  
  
All of a sudden this spark of hope lighted up inside of me. Quatre, why didn't I think of him earlier? He's kindest of all of them and he easily pities people. If I stick to him, he will pity me so much that he wouldn't let anyone do anything to me. Of course, I don't want to take advantage of this kindness of his but he leaves me no choice.  
  
He tried to untie the knot of the rope on my wrist but it hurts so much when he moves my hand.  
  
"Ouch!" I cried in pain.  
  
"Oh, sorry!"  
  
"Here, use this." Duo tossed something to Quatre.  
  
It was a knife. Quatre used it to cut the rope on my hands and on my feet. I curled myself still on a sitting position and rubbed my wrist because it still hurts. I continued to cry and as I wanted, Quatre was starting to take pity on me.  
  
"But that's impossible! Us! Cartoon characters!" Heero suddenly shouted.  
  
"That's the truth! If you don't want to believe me then don't!" I shouted back.  
  
"Come on Heero, we can continue this tomorrow. Let her rest now." Quatre spoke while he tries to calm him down.  
  
Heero looked at Quatre and he glared at him (A/N: Figures.). He then looked at me with the same expression on his face.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan don't' worry I'll keep an eye on her tonight. So, feel mush better?" Duo assured Heero.  
  
But still, Heero wouldn't move. Not until Quatre motioned him too. Heero turned around, but he took one final look at me, then he left. Quatre followed suit and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well, sorry about that. Anyway, who would really believe such a story?" Duo said.  
  
Duo looked at me with concerned eyes the same as Quatre did then he sighed.  
  
"I guess Quatre was right. You do need you rest ."  
  
I laid myself on the bed and curled into a ball, as Duo pulled the blankets up on me. He then took a chair and put it right next to the bed. He closed the lights and he watched me the whole night. As for me? I cried myself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what do you think? Hope it still lives up to your expectations.  
  
Please!!! Send "REVIEWS" I love reviews... I'll accept everything that you will say. and I mean everything!!! THANK YOU FOR READING! (^_^) ARIGATO! 


	4. Unwanted Illness

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I definitely don't own Gundam Wing, even if I wanted to. But I do own the OC here!!!  
  
Author's note: Here is another chapter of my story. I changed the point of view in this chapter. Hope you'll like it.(^_^).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Unwanted Illness  
  
A loud thud and a lot of cursing from a certain pilot waked Kyla up. She tried to open her eyes even though it felt like it weighed a ton. She looked at her right where the braided boy was making all the fuss.  
  
"Oh, Hehehe. sorry about that. Oh, and yeah good morning!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Kyla thought there was nothing good in the morning. Her head was pounding, she felt that her whole body was being burned and she's still in, now what she called a "god forsaken place", the GW world.  
  
Duo stood up and picked up the chair he was sleeping on earlier. He smiled again at the young girl lying on the bed.  
  
"Well, I bet your hungry and all that. I'm sure Trowa is now making breakfast. I'll go and get you some." He smiled once more before he left the room.  
  
Duo sure is kind to her but Kyla doesn't need his kindness. What she needs is a way of getting back to her own world. Kyla tried to sit up from the bed. She felt nauseous and ready to puke at any minute. She felt cold, really cold. she felt her forehead and it was hot. And you know what that means, she's sick.  
  
Kyla grunted because of that. She never gets sick ever! Well, except for now. She felt that her nausea is getting the best of her. She quickly ran for the bathroom, which she easily found where, and in for the bowl. She vomited all her dinner out, and she vomited even more. She went to the sink and washed her mouth and her whole face because she felt hot, but also cold at the same time. She tried to reach for the bed but her head was pounding and her surrounding is spinning. She almost reached it when she collapsed on the floor.  
  
The door suddenly opened. Duo saw Kyla on the floor as she tried to get up. Duo quickly puts Kyla's breakfast down and went to her side. He helped her stood up. As she did, Kyla quickly ran for the bathroom again and vomited her hearts out in the bowl.  
  
"Oh, God! Are you all right? Kyla?" Duo asked worriedly as Kyla kept puking in the bowl.  
  
Kyla wiped her mouth and looked up at Duo.  
  
"What else do you think? My head is pounding, I feel so cold and at the same time I feel like I'm being burned from the inside!" She half shouted and she vomited again.  
  
"SHIT!" was all Duo could say.  
  
He quickly ran out of the room and started shouting. Kyla couldn't figure out what Duo was shouting because at the moment her mind was all mess up. She stood up using the bathroom's wall for support. She tried to reach the bed again but halfway there she collapsed once again.  
  
'This collapsing thing is starting to hurt.'  
  
She couldn't move. She felt tired and very, very cold. She curled herself into a fetal position and hugged herself. She shivered violently.  
  
'Why is it so cold.. So cold.' was all her mind thought.  
  
The door of the room slammed open and in came Quatre followed by Duo.  
  
"Ms. Kyla? Ms. Kyla?" Quatre was calling her.  
  
Kyla could hear him but her mind was on something else, and that is she felt as if she's inside a freezer.  
  
"C-cold." was all she can say.  
  
Heero then entered the room looking really pissed off. Not until he found Kyla on the floor shivering violently.  
  
"What's happening?" He asked.  
  
"She's sick. She has a fever." Quatre answered feeling Kyla's neck and forehead.  
  
"We should lay her on the bed." Duo spoke.  
  
Heero went to Kyla's side and scooped her up. Kyla on the other hand felt the warm body of her carrier, making her wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Kyla felt secured and warm at the same time. She knows that someone was carrying her, but she didn't bother to know whom, as long as the warmth of the person's body would replace the coldness she felt.  
  
Heero put her down on the bed but Kyla wouldn't let go of him.  
  
"Daddy." Kyla whispered, but the others still heard what she said.  
  
Quatre covered her with the blankets and Heero removed Kyla's arms around his neck. She went back to her earlier position and subconsciously wrapping the blankets around her. Duo went inside the bathroom and took the thermometer and gave it to Heero. He put it under Kyla's armpit.  
  
The door of the room opened once again and in came Quatre's butler, Andrei.  
  
"Master Quatre, a phone call for you." Andrei spoke.  
  
"Okay, thanks Andrei." Quatre smiled at the butler.  
  
Andrei bowed his head and exited the room. Quatre took one last look at Kyla, then at Heero and Duo, before leaving. After a minute Heero heard the beeping sound of the thermometer and took it out of Kyla's armpit.  
  
"So, how high is her fever?" Duo asked worriedly.  
  
"95" Heero answered.  
  
"What! That high!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Then I'll go get some cold water, towel and medicine." Duo said.  
  
"Cold water?" Heero asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, cold water. I've learned that cold water is much preferred than a warm one because it helps the fever go down."  
  
"So, you do learn." Heero said with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hahaha.very funny, Heero. I didn't know you could joke."'  
  
Heero glared at Duo but as everybody knows it never affected him. Duo left the room to get the towel, medicine and cold water.  
  
Duo returned with the things needed with Trowa's help. Trowa was holding the pan of cold water and towel while Duo carried the medicine and a glass of water. Duo sat beside Kyla and wakes her up.  
  
Kyla half opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, time to take your medicine." Duo smiled at her.  
  
Duo helped her up and she took the medicine and swallowed it along with the water. She lied on the bed once again and Duo covered her with the blankets. Trowa handed the pan of cold water and towel to Heero then he looked at the girl on the bed.  
  
"How is she?" He asked.  
  
"Her fever is up to 95." Heero answered.  
  
"That high, huh?"  
  
Heero took the pan and put it down on the bedside table. He wet the towel and puts it on Kyla's forehead.  
  
The whole day Heero was the one looking after her. Quatre took charge when night came.  
  
The next day Kyla's fever didn't go down. Quatre got worried because of this.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Trowa suggested.  
  
Quatre agreed, and in no time at all Heero, Duo and Quatre were taking Kyla at the hospital.  
  
In the hospital's waiting room, Quatre along with Heero and Duo waited patiently for the doctor. After half an hour of waiting, finally the doctor came in.  
  
"So, how is she doc?" Duo was the first one to ask.  
  
"Well, first of all I would like to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Oliver Calvin, and don't worry, she's going to be just fine. We had given her medicines to slowly let the fever go down." The doctor said.  
  
"What do you think have happened? Why did she had that very high fever?" it was Heero's turn to ask.  
  
"Well, I guess fatigue can cause it or even too much pressure. You see, if a person is put on to too much pressure, sometimes the mind couldn't handle it, and the body is affected. It's really just mind over body. In her case, I guess her body's way of "shutting down" is getting a high fever. [1] Well, in any case, women's emotion is attached to their health. But, we still need to confine her to be sure that the medicine we gave is effecting. And we also need to run some more tests to make sure." The doctor explained to all three of them.  
  
"How long will she be confined?" Quatre asked.  
  
"About three days I suppose. Anyway, you don't have to worry she's in good hands." The doctor smiled.  
  
"Any other questions gentlemen?" he added as he still kept on smiling.  
  
"No, Dr. Calvin that's all thank you." Quatre shook the doctors hand. Then Dr. Calvin turned around and headed for the door. But before he could reach it, he looked back once again.  
  
"Oh, and if you're wondering she's in room 207." He smiled then left the room.  
  
Three days passed rather quickly. Kyla was still in the hospital sound asleep. During the past three days Heero and Duo would take turns on watching her. Quatre has to leave for he still has lots obligations to do. Trowa on the other hand would also go there and bring food to the other ex- pilots, and also would take turn on watching Kyla.  
  
At this moment, it was Heero's turn to watch over her. It was all ready one o'clock in the afternoon, the so-called dead hour. Heero was starting to get sleepy on the chair. He stretched his whole body and he yawned, he stood up and went to the window. He opened it and let the warm breeze touch his face and enter the room. He then looked at the figure lying on the bed.  
  
Her dark blonde hair was spread out on the pillow. Her skin was quite pale due to lack of nourishment. Heero guessed that she was about 17 or 18 years old with a height of 5'6. He just continued looking at her or more like staring at her for the past few minutes.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a knock from the door, which brought him back to reality.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
The door opened, revealing Duo and Trowa.  
  
"Has she woken up?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Nope. Not yet." Heero answered.  
  
A knock was heard once again and this time it was doctor who came in.  
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen." The doctor greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hi, yah doc!" Duo greeted back cheerfully.  
  
Dr. Calvin went up to Kyla to examine her. He checked her pulse and her temperature. And by the looks of the doctor, he was satisfied of Kyla's recovery.  
  
"I see that the patient is doing well. So, you could take her home now, if you want."  
  
All of them were relieved upon hearing the news. Even though you could only see it on Duo's face.  
  
"That's good news doc!" Duo said, excited on finally getting the hell out of the hospital.  
  
"BUT! Remember, not to pressure her too much. Don't let her to be so stressed about things. Because, if you do, the worst thing could happen. When you get back home, let her rest for a little longer." The doctor spoke as he eyed all three ex-pilots.  
  
"Consider it done." Heero said.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"But doc? Why is she still sleeping? She should be awake by now." Duo suddenly asked.  
  
"It's just because of the medicine we gave her. Don't worry, that really happens. Expect her to be asleep for three more days."  
  
A voice was heard from the speaker outside the room calling Dr. Calvin. Heero, Duo and Trowa said their thanks and goodbyes to the doctor before he left.  
  
And finally, at exactly 2:15 they were all driving back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think? Hope it still lives up to your expectations. Thanks for the reviews GUYS!!!!  
  
Please mina-san!!! Send "REVIEWS" I love reviews. I'll accept everything that you will say. and I mean everything!!! THANK YOU FOR READING! (^_^) ARIGATO! 


	5. Waking Up

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I definitely don't own Gundam Wing, even if I wanted to. But I do own the OC here!!!  
  
Author's note: Here is another chapter of my story. Hey, thanks for the reviews once again! Sorry for the continuous thanking, but this is my first fic that I let others read and ask their opinions about it, and I'm just really happy!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Waking Up  
  
~Dream~  
She could hear someone singing a soft melody and gently stroking her head. She opened her eyes and saw the magnificent view in front of her. An endless field of flowers, beautiful, colorful and sweet smelling flowers. She smiled before the scenery in front of her and looked up at the person singing and stroking her head.  
  
She saw a beautiful woman happily admiring the scene in front of her. The woman noticed that Kyla was looking at her.  
  
"Hello, sweety. Do not worry; I'm just right here beside you, watching over you. Now, go back to sleep. " The woman spoke and smiled at Kyla.  
  
"Mommy . . ." Kyla whispered.  
  
The woman smiled even more. Then she looked back up to the view in front of them and continued singing and stroking Kyla's head. Kyla watched her mother for a moment. Her hair dancing with the wind, her eyes shimmers and a necklace, a golden cross necklace with an emerald stone on the middle dangles on her mother's neck.  
  
Kyla felt at peace and also sleepy. She looked at the view one last time and then went back to her peaceful and deep slumber.  
  
~End dream~  
  
The rays of the sun greeted Kyla as morning came. Kyla winces as the sun shines on her eyes. Kyla was never really a morning person but she needs to get up. She stretched and yawned on her bed. Remembering something, she suddenly bolted up. Looking at her surroundings Kyla sighed. Disappointed that she's still in the "god forsaken place!". Kyla sat up on the edge of the bed and notices something different. She looked down and notices she was now wearing a different set of clothes. She was wearing a black pajama pants and a white long sleeve button-up shirt which is obviously too big for her, and is slightly sliding off her shoulder but very comfortable. She blinked a couple of times because she was surprised but she just didn't mind it. She stood up and stretched even more. She then held something that is hanging around her neck. It was a golden cross necklace, the same as the one that her mother was wearing in her dream. She smiled as she remembered it. Turning around she studied the room that she was in. It was big (A/N: As usual! It's Quatre's mansion, duh? (^_^)), there was a connecting bathroom, a study table at the corner across the room, a "HUGE" closet, a television (A/N: Yay! Can't live w/out it!), the door on the left side of the Queen size bed and another door/window that leads to the balcony.  
  
Kyla got a little curious of what the outside looks like. She went out of the balcony. She slightly shivered as she felt the cold breeze. Quatre's yard was huge, and I mean "HUGE". The scenery was also breath taking. Kyla looked down and saw a grazing white horse.  
  
"Could that be Heero's horse?" she asked herself.  
  
Of course, everyone knows that Heero has a white horse on the anime series. Kyla decided to go outside amazed about the beauty of the horse and the also the beauty of the yard. She slightly opened the door and peeked outside. She saw no one; the house was quiet, too quiet. She opened the door wider to let herself out. She looked to her left then her right and saw no one coming. She took the path to her right and amazingly found the stairs. She quietly walked down the stairs, which is easy to do because she was barefooted.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" she said out loud.  
  
Unfortunately, no one answered. But for Kyla, it was better that no one did, so that no one will start bugging her. She found a door that she thought that lead outside. And it did, but the only problem is, it was the main door of the mansion. She sighed but still continued to walk. Now, she has to walk around the mansion to get at the backyard. She looked up and was amazed at beauty of the mansion. She finally reached the backyard. There the white horse is still grazing on the grass. She came a little closer to admire the wonderful creature. But, of course animals have such powerful senses, that the horse easily spotted Kyla. The horse looked at Kyla then continued back at munching on the grass. Kyla smiled and came a little closer, but not too close so as not to frighten the animal.  
  
"Hey, there. My name is Kyla. Can we be friends?" Kyla spoke to the horse.  
  
Ever since she was a child she have always loved animals, domestic or wild. She didn't care, as long as you could pet it or play with it. The horse looked up and slowly walked to Kyla as if understanding what she said and gladly accepting the offer. But of course, with horses, you could never really know if they really understand human language, or they really just have such very powerful senses. Kyla stretched her arms to touch the horse's face. As she did the horse came closer and let Kyla pet him. When she was just ten, her mother and even her father told her that she has this natural ability of taming wild and domestic animals. Which she is proud of, even though she doesn't know how she does it.  
  
She really didn't know how long she had been outside and just walked around the whole yard with the horse. Which she gladly named "Pegasus" after the greek mythology's white-winged horse, because she doesn't know its real name, also it seems the horse like it and besides he looked like Pegasus but with out the wings. She loved it there. She just currently found the swimming pool and the back entrance of the house, er., I mean mansion. Earlier, she also found this huge garden that has lots of beautiful flowers in it. It even has the Russian roses, her mother's favorite flower and also hers. She also found a fountain right in the middle of it.  
  
As of now she was tired of walking around the yard and just sat on the grass leaning against Pegasus, which amazingly sat along with her, if a horse could sit. She just stayed there talking to Pegasus. Telling him everything about her, how she ended up here, about her world, her family and how terribly pissed off she's going to be if ever she came face to face with Heero again. And of course, let us not forget, Duo, Trowa and Quatre. Now, that she realizes it she has to deal with all four of them. It's a good thing "Wufei" was not there, because if he is, all hell will break loose, and that hell is none other than her. Pegasus just lay there, silently listening to Kyla pour her emotions and thoughts out on him while he wagged his tail side to side.  
  
'Animals really are a great listener.' Kyla thought.  
  
Kyla got tired of constantly blabbing to the horse, so instead she pets the horse while humming the tune of Rhythm Emotion.  
  
While on the other hand, the G-boys got back from the places they went to (A/N: they went to separate different places). Heero got back first, followed by Trowa then Duo and last but not the least Quatre with his butler/driver, Andrei. The four ex-pilots just sat in the living room and talk about stuff.  
  
"So, did the Dao Ming Company finally agreed to your conditions?" Trowa asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes, they did. And finally! I'm all ready getting a headache because of them." Quatre answered as he rubbed his temples for emphasis.  
  
Trowa smirks as he looked at his best friend.  
  
"Hey, guys! Do you think she's all ready awake?" Duo suddenly asked.  
  
The three other men just looked at him and shrugged. Obviously, looking tired and didn't bother on minding the girl. Duo sighed and stood up from the couch he was sitting on and quickly went upstairs to see if the girl is awake. He quietly opened the door of Kyla's room so as not to wake her, if she is still sleeping. But, as he peeked he saw no one on the bed. He opened the door wider and saw that the room is empty.  
  
"Oh, crap!" Duo spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Guuuys!" He shouted, and made a mad dash to get in the living room.  
  
Quatre and the others heard the shout and automatically looked out of the door and saw Duo skidding to a halt. Duo looked at his three friends.  
  
"What is it Duo?" Quatre asked worriedly.  
  
"Uhhhhhmmm, we have a problem." He answered.  
  
"Let me guess. The girl is gone." Heero said.  
  
Duo nodded at a now glaring Heero.  
  
"I told you, that you should have stayed!" Heero half- shouted at Duo.  
  
"Hey! Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the last one to leave here." Heero said matter-of-factly.  
  
"But what can I do? I desperately needed to get out of this place. And besides, she was still sleeping." Duo defended himself.  
  
"Will, you two just stop it. I'm sure she wouldn't go anywhere. Maybe, she's still around here somewhere." Quatre spoke up.  
  
All of them agreed and started to search for her from top to bottom of the "MANSION"(A/N: Think of how huge it is.). After an hour and a half of searching they didn't found her.  
  
"Where could she be?" Quatre asked himself in a low voice. As all of them gathered around the living room.  
  
"We've searched from top to bottom, but we still cannot find her." Duo spoke in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Excuse me, young masters." Andrei suddenly entered the living room.  
  
"What is it Andrei?" Quatre asked his butler.  
  
"I believe I found the person that you are looking for."  
  
Quatre looked at his other companions then beamed at his butler.  
  
"Where is she, Andrei?" Quatre asked in joy.  
  
"She's out in the backyard." Andrei answered.  
  
"Thank you, Andrei!"  
  
And in no time at all, the four of them ran out in the backyard.  
  
Kyla didn't notice that she fell asleep. When she woke up, the horse was all ready gone. Then, she felt a nudge from behind. It was Pegasus, but she was surprised to see that he was carrying something in between his mouth. They were flowers, different kinds of flowers. There were carnation, lilies and pansies.  
  
"Are these for me?" Kyla asked the horse.  
  
Kyla took the flowers from his mouth and Pegasus made a sound answering Kyla's question. While not so far from them, Quatre and the others watch the whole scene. Kyla smiled at the horse and pets it. And at that moment, Quatre decided to approach the girl. As usual the horse sensed someone is approaching. Pegasus tilted his head and looked at the direction where the person is coming from.  
  
"What is it boy?" Kyla asked.  
  
Pegasus made a sound and Kyla looked at the direction Pegasus was looking at. There she saw Quatre and the others approaching.  
  
"Oh, them." Kyla sadly said.  
  
Hearing the sadness on Kyla's voice, Pegasus looked at her straight in the eyes. She just sighed and sadly smiled at the horse while petting him.  
  
"So, much for peace and quiet." Kyla spoke in a low voice so that only Pegasus could hear.  
  
Kyla looked at the approaching man, Quatre. Followed by Duo then Heero and Trowa. Kyla sighed again but deeply this time. Quatre stopped a little far from Kyla and Pegasus.  
  
"We have been looking everywhere for you." Quatre said with a smile.  
  
"I've figured that out, the moment I saw you approaching." She replied.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Then all of a sudden Pegasus started making raging sounds (A/N: You, know. those sounds they make when they are angry.). He blocked Quatre and started stomping and at the same time making angry sounds. Quatre backed away, surprised at the behavior of the horse. Even, Duo and the others were surprised. Then, the horse stood on its hind legs and walked a little before stomping its front legs really loud. They couldn't believe what they are seeing. Because Quatre and the others know that this horse never gets that angry or even mad. Its as if the horse was trying to protect Kyla from them.  
  
Kyla watched amaze at the horse. Earlier, he was gentle and kind then the next thing she know the horse or Pegasus is driving Quatre and the others away.  
  
"Lightning! Stop it!" Heero shouted at the horse.  
  
'So, that's your real name.' Kyla thought.  
  
But, Lightning or Pegasus just stood on its hind legs once again and stomped its front legs really loud. Heero's eyes widen. "His" horse, his own horse is not following his orders. And he's his master for Christ sake! He thought. Lightning just kept making these raging sounds and kept stomping its legs. Until Kyla shouted at him.  
  
"Pegasus!"  
  
But still, he wouldn't stop his madness. Kyla stood up.  
  
"Pegasus! Stop it this instance!" Kyla shouted firmly.  
  
And Pegasus quickly followed her. Pegasus turned and looked back at Kyla. She glared at him for a moment then she smiled.  
  
"Heero is your master, right?" she asked. The horse made a sound saying yes.  
  
"Then, you should obey him. You know, your kind but you're not that loyal, are you?" Kyla smirks at the horse.  
  
The horse just bowed its head. Kyla approached Pegasus and pets him and kissed him.  
  
"Now, behave, okay?" Kyla smiled at the horse.  
  
Kyla then looked at Quatre and approached him. Pegasus or Lightning, made another sound. Kyla looked back, smiled then waved goodbye at the horse. She then let Quatre lead her inside the mansion.  
  
Heero on the other hand looked at his horse, shaking his head he followed the others. Kyla looked at Quatre leading the way then on Duo who was on his left side. She all ready knows that Heero and Trowa are behind her.  
  
'As if I'm going to run or something.' Kyla thought bitterly.  
  
Quatre had lead her up to the living room and motioned her to sit down. Kyla sat on the chair on the right side of the couch. Quatre sat near Kyla, Heero on his side then Trowa and finally Duo sat on the chair across from Kyla. There was absolute silence that made Kyla uncomfortable. But, she knows what was coming next and she readied herself. And hoping that when they start this "conversation" of theirs, that she would find a way to let them believe everything that she say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
Thanks to everyone for your reviews. hope you won't stop reading and reviewing my story!!! THANK YOU!!! (^_^)  
  
Please mina-san!!! Send "REVIEWS" I love reviews. I'll accept everything that you will say. and I mean everything!!! THANK YOU FOR READING! (^_^) ARIGATO! 


	6. The Conversation?

DISCLAIMER:  
  
(Why do I have to do this?) I definitely don't own Gundam Wing, even if I wanted to. But I do own Kyla and the plot but, never Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre or Wufei for that matter.or even the other Gw characters. (Well, too bad.)  
  
Author's note: Here is another chapter of my story. " AND WHY DO I KEEP CHANGING THE P.O.V!" Well anyways, what can I say.. Uhm. just read it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: "The Conversation?"  
  
I braced myself for the on coming "conversation" of ours. I'm really getting quite nervous about it. And why in the HELL they just keep STARING at me! What is it with them and staring? I guess, I will never know. I could feel all of them boring holes in me. I tried to look up but, I can't seem to look at them for a long time with all that staring. By this time, I was getting annoyed, really annoyed. I sighed, took a deep breath and looked at them and start the whole thing.  
  
"If all of you want to say something or ask, just do it, please! But one at a time. The enemy is weak. And if you wouldn't mind, will you please STOP with all that staring? Didn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare at people?"  
  
There, finally I've said it. Now it's their turn to speak. I'm just hoping I could handle it.  
  
"Uhm . . . Sorry Ms. Kyla for making you uncomfortable and all. Uhm . . . I'm sure your hungry. Do you want something to eat?" Quatre spoke unsure of what his saying.  
  
I looked at him straight in the eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. So much for being straight to the point. I sighed and just shook my head. I leaned on the chair and crossed my arms and just looked at them. I guess, they are not so sure on what to say or how they are going to say it. Then, maybe I could just blurt it out on them; on how much do I know about them. I smiled inwardly at that thought. Maybe, just maybe, that would work for them to start our little "conversation" about my being here. But I also thought twice due to the consequences it will put me through. I'm sure if I do that, Heero will surely and undoubtedly kill me right then and there. I'm sure I will get shocked faces from Quatre and Duo no doubt about it, and Trowa will be silent as always.  
  
I thought about it, once, twice even thrice. So, what would it be? Get them "mad" and I mean really mad or stay quiet, like forever. I really can't make up my mind. I guess, I'll just continue to talk. I uncrossed my arms then, crossed my right legs on my left and put my elbow on the chair's armrest and rested my jaw on my palm.  
  
"You know, I could seat here for hours and just keep looking at the four of you." I said to them.  
  
"Or, maybe I could just blurt it out to all of you on how much do I really know. And see those priceless look of shock and disbelief on your faces. Too bad I just don't have a camera with me." I continued with a smile creeping out of my lips.  
  
They looked at each other as I just swing my leg back and forth. It was really getting so annoying.  
  
"And how much do you know? About us." At last Heero finally spoke.  
  
"How much do you want to know?" I answered back with a question.  
  
He raised an eyebrow saying he did not understand what I just said. I sighed and removed myself from my current position and just rested both of my arms on the armrest and slumped on the chair.  
  
" I mean, how much do you want to know on how much I know about all of you. And I mean all of you" I told him rather slowly so he could understand what I meant.  
  
"Everything." Was all he said.  
  
Okay, so at this point I was getting kind a nervous. What in the name of "Gundam" was I thinking? Maybe by now, they think I'm playing games with them.  
  
"Are you sure?" I've asked as I looked at all of them.  
  
All of them nodded in agreement. What is it with them? The first time we had talked, Heero was giving me this "death glare" of his and now they all looked so calm. I guess, they are also trying to brace themselves for what's coming. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and to start my speech.  
  
"Okay, you wouldn't mind if start with you?" I asked Heero.  
  
He narrowed his eyes a little then closed them and he nodded which I took as a go signal to speak. I clenched my hands on the armrest because by now, my heart was pounding so loud I think that everyone in the room could hear it.  
  
"So, here it goes. Codename Heero Yuy, of course everyone in this room knows that. The OZ called you Gundam pilot 01. Your Gundam of course is Wing. That was your first Gundam then there was wing zero, which Quatre over here built to take revenge over his father's death and no offense Quatre, he went berserk."  
  
I could see Quatre is blushing in embarrassment. I looked at him and felt a little guilty about it. "But it's not his fault because he was affected by the zero system." I added.  
  
Now, that really got their attention. I could see that they're just holding back on saying something or screaming at me. I fidgeted a little then continued.  
  
"What else? Oh, right. You were never really raised and trained by Dr. J but by someone else. And, I don't want to continue anymore."  
  
I was really getting nervous about this. I bowed my head in nervousness and it seemed playing with my hands became a lot more interesting.  
  
"There are a lot more that you know, right?" Heero asked calmly.  
  
I was a bit surprise about their attitude towards me, but I thank god their not screaming or going mad at me. I nodded my head as a yes.  
  
"How much more do you know about me?" he continued to ask.  
  
"Well, I know of a certain mission that was accomplished but also failed due to a miscalculation." I gulped and looked at him.  
  
When I looked at him he was just, staring. The other three ex-pilots looked at him also. I guess that snapped him out of his reverie. I heard someone make a deep sigh and looked at the direction it came from. It was Duo.  
  
"Well, all in all we do believe you now. Even we're still having doubts." Duo said to me.  
  
I gave him a confused look. What? That was it, and they all ready believe me? Okay, so, I thank all the gods in the whole world for that. But still, that was too easy.  
  
"I know you're wondering on how easily we believed you by the look of confusion written on your face." Trowa suddenly spoke.  
  
"You see, Kyla. We found this, how do we call it? Uhm. episodes, that was saved in your laptop, that helped us to be ready for what you're going to say to us." Duo continued for Trowa.  
  
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. My LAPTOP! They opened my laptop! That was mine and they have no right to look into it, more or less touch it!  
  
"What else did you saw in there?" I quickly asked as I glared at Duo.  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Kyla. That was all we saw." Quatre told me.  
  
"That! And the picture of all of us being your laptop's desktop wallpaper and screensaver AND not to mention a lot of pictures that you have on all of us, individual and by group." Duo chimed.  
  
I was blushing, like mad. I almost forgot that I also brought some of my school stuff due to my projects and research on my work. And of course, I never leave my laptop behind. Because that was the first thing I bought when I got my first salary.  
  
"And last but not the least, Heero finally found a file that he couldn't crack open!" Duo said smiling like a madman at Heero, which he responded with a glare.  
  
I was relieved at hearing that. I slumped back on the chair and deeply sighed. Then, I looked at Duo once again.  
  
"Which file?" I asked him intently.  
  
"The file named nos se.. well, that file." Duo answered.  
  
"Nos ke ta ip sum?" I asked. He nodded as a yes.  
  
I smirked at him and shook my head.  
  
"Latin word. When translated means know thyself."  
  
"Yeah. That file or whatever that is." He said.  
  
I sighed and leaned my head on the chair with closed eyes.  
  
"I thank God for giving me a computer geek brother and making him my mentor!" I thought, out loud that is.  
  
I mentally smack myself for saying those words. I bit my tongue due to my stupidity and kept mentally smacking myself even more. I slowly opened my eyes and saw all of them looking at me. Duo with an amuse look, Quatre with a surprise look, Trowa being Trowa and Heero glaring at me. I say, if glaring could kill I would have been dead right then and there.  
  
"Uhm. Hehehe." was all that came out of my mouth.  
  
"Excuse me, young masters." Someone interrupted us, and thank god he did.  
  
I looked at the person who was standing near the door. He was a man who looks about to be at the age of forty plus. He was wearing this black tuxedo with a smile on his face.  
  
"What is it, Andrei?" Quatre asked the man.  
  
And it entered my mind this person is Quatre's butler. He looked at me then he smiled, of course, I smiled back at him. He then looked back at Quatre.  
  
"Lunch is ready, Master Quatre."  
  
"Great! Lunch! I'm hungry!" Duo said cheerfully.  
  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head. When isn't he hungry?  
  
"Thank you then, Andrei." Quatre smiled at the butler.  
  
Then, Quatre motioned all of us to go to the dining room and eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Like it? If you do give me a review and if you don't still give me a review. (^_^)  
  
Thanks to everyone for your reviews. hope you won't stop reading and reviewing my story!!! THANK YOU!!! (^_^)  
  
Please mina-san!!! Send "REVIEWS" I love reviews. I'll accept everything that you will say. and I mean everything!!! THANK YOU FOR READING! (^_^) ARIGATO! 


	7. Cooking SHOPPING! ! !

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I DON'T OWN THEM YOU HEAR ME! ! ! YOU HEAR ME! ! ! I DON'T OWN THEM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Author's note: JUST READ IT! ! ! PLEASE! ! ! ! !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Cooking . . . SHOPPING!  
  
Amazingly, I survived the whole day. During our lunch and even dinner, we just ate quietly. Not even Duo made a sound. I'm not used at him being so quiet, I guess even the others, because they would sometimes glance at him once or twice. Earlier today I found the courage to ask Quatre just how I ended up with my clothes, right now. And guess what? I found out that I was hospitalized for three days! Can you imagine? Me! Hospitalized! I guess, there is a first time for everything. And I do mean everything! Well, back to my clothes . . . . When Heero and the others were about to get me back here in the mansion they've asked the nurse to change my clothes. I've also asked for my things to be returned, which Quatre gladly gave to me. Of course, I still have one problem in my mind other than being "in" here. And that is . . . . CLOTHES! Of course, I also told that to Quatre, and he said that tomorrow we could go "SHOPPING"! Can you believe that?  
  
Well, anyways the whole afternoon I ended up locking myself in this room and just sitting outside the balcony and admiring the scenery, or if not, just reading my favorite Harry Potter book (A/N: Hehehe. I'm a big Harry potter fan!). But, for now I'm just happily gazing at the stars.  
  
"Wow . . . I didn't know the sky in this world and mine is just the same."  
  
"Oh, look! There's Orion and Orion's belt." (A/N: I like to stargaze and I always see Orion when I'm stargazing.)  
  
I continued to stargaze, as I sat on the balcony's floor with a blanket wrapped around me. And without even noticing it, I fell asleep right outside the balcony.  
  
I tossed and turned in my sleep. For some reason I couldn't get enough sleep. Then, I felt this wind blew pass me. I shivered because it was so cold. I could also here the birds happily chirping. I wrapped the blankets around me and I felt the wind blow again.  
  
"Who opened the windows?" I groaned.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, and thought why is it so cold? My vision was still a blur so I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. I noticed then that my body was hurting all over, and the place that I was lying on was cold . . . rough . . . and hard? I quickly sat up due to my realization. As I did, I noticed that the sun was shining down on me, the birds are happily perched on the balustrade singing their bird songs. I grunted as I tried to stand up.  
  
"Thanks for the wake up call." I said to the birds. They just looked at me and tilted their heads. I smirked at their reaction.  
  
I went inside my room and grimaced for falling sleep out on the balcony. I yawned and stretched and looked at the time.  
  
"6:10 . . . who wakes up at this hour?" I groaned. Like what I said before, I was never a morning person.  
  
I threw myself on the soft, warm bed and tried to sleep once again. But, it was all ended by a knock from the door. I guess, that answered my earlier question. I grunted as I removed myself from the bed. I opened the door and restrained myself from shouting at the person who interrupted my sleep.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Kyla." Andrei greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Oh! Andrei, good morning." I said in a sleepy tone of voice.  
  
"Master Quatre, told me yesterday to give this to you."  
  
Andrei handed me my clothes I wore last? . . . week?  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Andrei." I said a little surprised.  
  
"I remember that Master Quatre is taking you shopping today."  
  
"Huh? Oh! Right! Thanks for reminding!" I smiled at Andrei.  
  
"You're welcome miss." He smiled and bowed at me then he turned to leave.  
  
"By the way, Andrei. Are they all ready up?" I asked before he walks away.  
  
"Not yet, miss. Do you want me to make you breakfast now?" He asked still keeping that smile of his that reminded me of my father.  
  
"Uhm . . . Well, okay." I smiled back at him. He bowed his head and he left.  
  
I dumped my clothes on the bed and went in the bathroom. I desperately, needed to take a shower, right now. So I did, and just wore my old clothes and even my underwear again. Hey, I have nothing else to wear. I quickly dried my hair using the blower that I found and tied it up. Then, I quickly headed down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was thinking of going in the kitchen but then I remembered I didn't know which way it is.  
  
"Uhm, Andrei!" I called out for him.  
  
"Coming, Miss!" I heard him replied.  
  
I saw him came out of the door on my left side and he approached me.  
  
"Anything, wrong young miss?" He asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, Andrei. I was hoping that you can lead me to the kitchen." I said a little embarrass.  
  
"Of course, miss. Right this way." He smiled and motioned me to follow him.  
  
As he did, I took the opportunity to admire the place. The place was huge, really huge. Andrei lead me into the dining room that is connected to the kitchen. I was not all that surprise to see that the kitchen was that big. There's a table on the near center of the kitchen that can be occupied by six people, and there on the table also is my breakfast.  
  
"Thank you, Andrei!" I broadly smiled at the butler and he smiled back.  
  
I sat myself on the table and ate my breakfast. There was a three layered pancake, hotdogs, sausage and ham. Also, Andrei served me coffee which is just right for my taste. I had grown used at eating alone. So, I didn't mind it.  
  
"If you need anything else miss. Just call me." Andrei spoke.  
  
"Sure, Andrei. Thanks again." I smiled at him then he left.  
  
I quietly ate my breakfast, which is by now drowning in honey, and not minding the silence in the room. Back home in my world, it was also like this in my own house. But, during weekends my morning is not as quiet as it is right now. Because, I have six very irritating and very loud brothers whom I love so much and now, I miss. I never imagined that I would feel this lonely, just because they are not here with me. Back then I didn't felt this loneliness. I guess, because I'm sure that I'm going to see them again, be with them again. But, now . . . I'm not so sure, anymore. Back home, whenever we're having breakfast I could hear all of them happily chit- chatting away, all seven of them including my father. And let us not forget the wife, fiancée or girlfriend of my brothers that sometimes joined us. There is Julian, the oldest, 27 years old and all ready two years married. Think of Zechs or Milliardo's personality, that's him. Next to him is Nathaniel, 25 years old. The outspoken one, whatever is on his mind or how he feels, he tells it. Then, we have Tristan, 23, think of Trowa's personality but add a little of over protectiveness when it comes to me. James, 21, he always thinks of my welfare first before himself or any others for that matter. And then, we have Darien, 20, think of Wufei, but without the philosophy in life that women are weak, and he is the most over protective brother I ever knew in the whole wide world! And the last, but not the least Dylan, 19. My brother, my best friend and my partner in crime when it comes on pissing our older brothers so much. And of course, there's my father. How I miss them so much. But, what can I do? I'm stuck here, for God knows how long!  
  
After I finished eating I called Andrei. I've asked him if there is a library in this huge mansion, so I could spend my time in there. Not surprised that there is, I thank him for leading me there. I've also asked him why he didn't made breakfast for the G-boys. It seems that they like making their own breakfast. But, if they're just being lazy in cooking, which only Trowa or Quatre do, they ask him to do it. I looked at the grandfather clock to see what time it is. It read 7:00, so, I spend my time reading there.  
  
~Back in the kitchen~  
  
Andrei was busily washing the plate and the cup that Kyla used when the doors suddenly burst open. Revealing a yawning Duo followed by the other ex-pilots.  
  
"Good morning, Andrei!" Duo greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Maxwell." Andrei greeted back.  
  
Duo sat on the chair still looking sleepy, and the others followed suit.  
  
"Andrei, you wouldn't mind making breakfast for us, will you?" Quatre asked his butler.  
  
"Of course, not Master Quatre." Andrei replied.  
  
Andrei started making breakfast as the boys talk to each other.  
  
"So, I heard you're taking Kyla out shopping." Duo said to Quatre.  
  
"Yes, I am taking her shopping. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, can I come?" Duo asked with his pleading puppy dog's eyes.  
  
"Uhm, all right . . ." Quatre answered.  
  
Then suddenly, the door opened once again.  
  
~ Back to Kyla's P.O.V~  
  
So, okay, I was never really used at reading a book without sipping anything, like juice or something. I decided to go back in the kitchen and get something to drink as I read this book about mythology.  
  
As I entered I saw all four of the ex-G-pilots looking up at me. I blinked at them, and then gave them my best smile.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" I greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Kyla!" Quatre greeted.  
  
"Morning!" Duo greeted also with that smiling face of his.  
  
I headed for Andrei only to find him making breakfast for the boys. Guess, this is one of the days where they are just plain tired so, they let Andrei cook.  
  
"Hey, drei! Is there any juice lying around here, somewhere?" I've asked him cheerfully.  
  
"Well, let me take a look inside the ref." He said while frying the eggs and sausages.  
  
"Oh, no, I'll do it." I quickly said.  
  
I opened the "HUGE" refrigerator and found all sorts of food inside and they are just piled in there. I raised an eyebrow and remembered that our refrigerator is in the same "condition" as this refrigerator. I scanned the fridge and found what I was looking for. Andrei pointed were the glass is, and I poured some orange juice in it and drank it. I looked at Andrei who was busily cooking and thought of helping him.  
  
"Need any help, Andrei?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, don't trouble yourself, Ms. Kyla. I can handle this."  
  
I smiled at Andrei and then, shoved him away from the stove and I cooked the meal.  
  
"Please, Ms. Kyla. I'll do that." Andrei pleaded at me.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Drei. This is nothing."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Who wants toast?" I asked the boys.  
  
"I do!" Duo suddenly shouted. Quatre on the other hand half-heartedly glared at him. Which he totally ignored.  
  
"Ms. Kyla, you don't need to do that." Quatre was now pleading at me to stop cooking.  
  
What is the problem with cooking? I'm just making breakfast for them. Well, this brings back memories of my brothers and me.  
  
"Okay, Andrei you make toast. I'll finish this." I said, smiling at Andrei.  
  
Andrei gave in and he lets me cook the breakfast. At least, the G-boys got satisfied with their meal. After eating, Quatre won't stop thanking me and Duo won't stop asking me of making them breakfast again. What is it? I only cooked eggs, hotdogs, sausage and ham. It's not that of a big deal. Well, anyways Quatre and me readied ourselves to leave. And Quatre told me that Duo was coming with us.  
  
I didn't bother with it anyway. So, the three of us rode on Quatre's car. I sat right next to the window with Duo next to me. I was just silently looking outside when I felt Duo staring at me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a little amazed about you." He said with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, getting a little confused at what his telling me.  
  
"What is there to be amazed about?" I asked.  
  
"Well, first of all you just being in here with me talking and second you coming from another world!"  
  
"Oh! Well . . ." I couldn't think of anything to say so I just shrugged it.  
  
We arrived at the mall. And before we could even enter, Quatre reminded that I could buy whatever I want and as many clothes as I want. For him, the word "too expensive" is not in his vocabulary. As we walked inside, he constantly kept reminding me of that over and over again which I got a little irritated so, I dragged Duo and went browsing about to getaway from Quatre.  
  
So, me, Duo and our walking, talking, and oh, so handsome, billion-dollar credit card, shopped for my wanted things and clothes. First we brought some clothes for me. Duo and Quatre also helped me in picking clothes. I would ask Duo if a certain clothe suits me and he would either agree or disagree. Quatre on the other hand tossed all kinds of clothes that he thinks that I would like at me. Blouses, shirts, t-shirts, turtlenecks, pants, skirts, say it! Quatre bought them all. I guess having 29 sisters; he was used at this kind of things. We bought everything that I needed. This time became our bonding time. I thought it only worked for us girls, I guess even for the guys. After buying all those clothes for me, we put it inside the car and went back inside the mall again to buy some other things that I need.  
  
Next is buying shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush . . . those sorts of things. Even, Quatre and Duo needed to buy shampoos. Well, I'm not surprised with Duo, because of his one-meter braid. I've noticed Quatre almost out-stocking the shampoos and I've asked him why. I've learned that when Duo ran out of shampoo he takes some of his so, he said he was just being ready for it. He also bought almost all the conditioner in the store. After that, we ate before we continue shopping. Duo and I got really closed during this time, I guess because I found out that we have so much in common. We like the same kind of music. We like the same kind of foods and more . . . After eating, Quatre said he still needs to buy new clothes, and so as Duo.  
  
So, we went to the men's department of clothes. I separated from them and browsed at all the wide selection of men's clothing, from polo shirt, to jeans, button up shirts . . . everything. Just like what I did, Quatre and Duo also asked me if what they picked looks good on them. I didn't know that these two guys was quite the shopper. I also did what Quatre did to me, tossed all the clothes that I think he would like, at him and also to Duo. I know for a fact that Duo loves, black and red so, what I did is picked all the black and red clothes that will suit him. I was kinda used to this, me picking all the clothes because I have six brothers who all has the same thing in common. Impressing women, what else? So, I choose their attire for them. Surprisingly, Duo liked all the clothes I picked for him and he bought it, so did Quatre. I know for a fact that all the clothes I chose for them looks good on them, because of the entire drooling and giggling saleslady around us.  
  
The whole shopping spree for me was fun. I got a little bonding time with Duo and Quatre. And I'm very happy at all the things Quatre bought for me. It was all too good to be true. We went back at Quatre's mansion at about quarter to seven in the evening. We didn't realize that it had taken us the whole day just to shop. But hey! It was worth it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! YAY! (^_^)  
  
REMEMBER! Don't forget to "REVIEW"! ! !  
  
Thanks mina-san! ! ! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ! ! (T-T) 


End file.
